


Uncle Brainstorm

by MagicRobot



Series: The Adventures of Replay [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: More than Meets the Eye
Genre: Babysitting, Gen, Original Character(s), Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brainstorm really likes sparklings, but Replay may be a bit much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncle Brainstorm

**Author's Note:**

> Yet again, Replay does not belong to me, but to duckbats and londonprophecy on tumblr

Although Brainstorm would never admit it at loud, he had a certain fondness for sparklings. He loved how playful they were; how even the littlest things could be the best entertainment, and how wide-opticed and innocent they always seemed to be. Vorns ago, Brainstorm had played with the idea of having one of his own, but war and age had dismissed this notion.

Now, faced with the sparkling of his best friend, Brainstorm couldn’t help some of those feelings from returning.

There was a part of him that felt incredibly jealous of Chromedome. Despite the nature of Replay’s emergence, Brainstorm couldn’t help a surge of bitterness that it was Chromedome with a sparkling and not him. Of course, that was also the part of him that ignored the fact that Replay was the result of a long-term relationship between two Cybertronians who loved each other indefinitely and Brainstorm could not remember the last relationship he had that last more than a few orns.

However, despite his jealousy, Brainstorm tried his best to be as supportive as possible. He knew Chromedome was going through a rough time and that raising a sparkling, alone at that, was no easy task. So, Brainstorm had taken it upon himself to offer his services to the best of his ability.

Today, his services seemed to consist of, “sparkling-sitter.”

Brainstorm placed the small Cybertronian on his desk, watching as Replay flailed about, his helm whipping from side to side as he tried to take in the new environment. Chromedome had just dropped him off a few breems ago, with the excuse that Rodimus needed him for some sort of task. Brainstorm had taken the little one with only minimal complaints.

It only occurred to Brainstorm once Chromedome was long gone, that, despite his love for them, he had no idea as to how to care for a sparkling.

A datapad at his side seemed to catch Replay’s attention, and he grabbed at, shaking it in his attempt to understand what it was.

Brainstorm gasped, quickly snatching the object away from the sparkling. He turned it on, frantically making sure that his schematics for his new weapon were okay, before sighing in relief.

Below him, Replay cooed unhappily, reaching for the datapad. In response, Brainstorm held the datapad further away from the grabbing servos, giving a firm, “no.”

Replay tried to reach for the object even more frantically, entirely focused on finding out its function. He had an idea of what it was, his sire having several of them in their quarters, but he could never understand the specifics of how they worked and he desperately wanted to know.

Brainstorm put a gentle servo on the squirming sparkling’s chest to prevent him from falling off the desk, giving another firm negative, and hiding the datapad in a drawer below his desk.

Replay gave another miserable coo, still flailing his servos. It was at about this time that Brainstorm made the wise decision of removing the wiggling sparkling from his desk before he could damage anything important. 

He carried Replay to his berth, placing him in the middle and sitting at the edge to watch him. Replay crawled along its surface, looking around the room in curiosity. He babbled to himself as he went, crawling to the edge until Brainstorm pulled him back.

“Do you ever sit still?” commented Brainstorm, keeping a servo on the excited sparkling. Replay babbled in his direction, as if in reply, before squirming in earnest. Brainstorm sighed in exasperation.

Replay smacked at the servo holding him, and Brainstorm responded by tightening his grip. “Stop that.”

Replay gazed up at him, his orange visor bright and inquisitive. He chirped, grabbing at Brainstorm’s arm. When he realized Brainstorm wasn’t letting go anytime soon, Replay gave an annoying huff, settled down on the berth.

Brainstorm gave a relieved sigh. While Replay was indeed a very cute sparkling, he was, admittedly, a bit of a handful. Brainstorm huffed slightly, watching Replay. The sparkling cooed up at the ceiling, his visor taking in every detail.

Brainstorm did indeed love sparklings, but he couldn’t help but count down the kliks on his chronometer until Chromedome was set to return.


End file.
